creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spoopy Business
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SANIC KREP PACTA page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 18:20, March 18, 2013 Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded an automatic 3-day ban from editing. The next time you post a spam page, you will be banned for a week. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki (http://trollpasta.wikia.com) and not here. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 19:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Clearing Something Up Admins (and ONLY admins) are allowed to post spinoffs directly to the wiki (this includes adding them via Spinoff Appeal), so Worm Jeff is NOT in violation of the spinoff rule. Nice try, Dodongo. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 14:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made } |1= ( }|this one, specifically}}) |0|default=}} has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You're very welcome! Sorry if it seemed a little cheeky! :P [[User:CynicalSloth|'CynicalSloth ']][[User_talk:CynicalSloth|'Talk']] 14:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC)